Dance With Me
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Johanna's always admired Katniss from afar, never thinking she had a chance with such a beautiful and amazing woman. But with a little help from an unexpected source she finally gets the courage to make her move. Joniss romance. Set during Mockingjay. One-shot.


**Just another fluffy Joniss one-shot. I love this pairing. Also keep your eyes open for the next chapter of "You're Mine" it should be up in the next day or so. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this sweet little story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dance With Me  
One-shot**

I see her standing off to the side, clapping along with the wedding music as the two long lines of people dance and clap to the rhythm.

She looks beautiful in the light of the glowing room. Her hair is up in a long braid that falls over one shoulder.

Without thinking about it I move in behind her.

"Are you going to miss the chance to let Snow see you dancing?"

I try to keep the sarcastic tone from my voice, but I don't do a very good job.

She makes me nervous, just being around her makes my heart race and my palms sweat. And just like always I hide my emotions behind snarky words and a sassy attitude.

To my surprise she doesn't scowl at me, instead she gives me a small smile than moves into the crowd.

I see her take Prim's hand and they take their place in the line.

A sigh leaves my lips because I was hoping that she'd dance with me. Oh well, at least its Prim she's with and not that pretty boy or the baker's son.

As she moves to the music, smiling widely at the small girl next to her, my heart gives a small jump.

Since the first moment I saw her, when she selflessly volunteered to save her sister, I wanted to know her.

She was strong, and brave, with an attitude and spirit to rival my own. Now she is even more.

During her first games I was glued to the screen, captivated by her, silently praying that she'd be the one to make it out alive.

When she pulled out those berries to save the boy I knew she'd be in danger, but I also knew she might not just be what I'd been looking for but what all of Panem had been looking for.

My eyes flit across the crowd of dancers again the line had since dismissed and people are dancing in pairs. Katniss is still dancing with her sister though and I smile.

I think back on the first time I talked to her in the elevator after the victor's parade.

A grin spreads across my face. I wanted to get a reaction out of her; I wanted to see how she'd take it when I stripped.

The look on her face is something I will remember forever.

From then on I knew I wanted her. I couldn't deny that she was beautiful, cunning and brave. She was also the only person that seemed to handle my attitude, and dish it right back.

The entire time we were in the arena my heart thudded painfully against my chest, I wanted her so badly, but I could tell she was actually falling for the baker's son, it was agony to watch.

Then there was the time when the cornucopia spun. She was falling and I desperately needed to save her. When she slipped from my fingers I thought it was over. In that moment I silently begged for her to be alive, or for someone to just kill me if she wasn't.

When she pulled herself onto the shore I wanted to throw my arms around her and never let her go, but I couldn't. We were allies, that was it, and sometimes I wonder if she even wanted that.

I sigh again, playing back every second of the arena, remembering the torture from the capital. She was the only reason I survived. Because it didn't matter if she was my ally, friend or something more, as long as she was part of my life I had a reason to live.

I'm pulled back to the present when I notice Prim walk by me and sit at the table to my right. My eyes dart around the room for her and when I find her my blood boils.

Gale is dancing with her now, they are moving together to the fast paced music, talking and laughing. I frown so hard that my face hurts.

I stay frozen to the spot glaring at them for a long time, trying to burn a hole in his back with my stare.

The sadness and anger build inside of me, because more than anything I want that to be me out there with her, want to be the one making her laugh and smile.

In the distance I hear the music come down to a soft, slow song and turn my head to see the fiddler gently playing his instrument.

My eyes instantly find Katniss again, and to my relief I see her shake her head at Gale, who's offering her his hand. She walks off the dance floor and I see her sit at an empty table, watching the people glide softly around the floor to the music. Gale stomps off the dance floor, looking sullen.

More than anything I want to go to her and ask her for a dance, but I don't have the courage. She's Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, the girl on fire, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I'm just Johanna, the snarky, sarcastic victor from District 7 that no one really likes.

I stare at her longingly, taking in every inch of her, like I'll go blind if I don't memorize her beauty.

"You should ask her to dance."

The voice comes from a short distance away to my right. I turn to see blue eyes staring intensely at me. Prim has a soft expression on her face, and her eyes are wide and full of life. Although they aren't the same colour as Katniss' they are the same; the same size and shape, with irises that shine bright.

I don't know what to say to her. I feel a bit embarrassed about being caught staring at her sister, but it doesn't seem to bother her. Instead she looks at me with a hopeful expression.

"She likes you, you know. Go on, just ask her."

I know my mouth is gaping open, confusion evident on my face. Katniss likes me? But how? I'm just Johanna, and she's, well she's Katniss.

Prim gives me another knowing look then rolls her eyes. This little girl truly is Katniss' sister.

Finally I close my mouth and clear my throat.

"Are you sure?"

She just nods at me.

I take in a deep breath and start to move across the room towards the girl on fire.

My heart is racing and my palms are sweaty again, but what do I really have to lose? I may never have a chance like this again. I can't help but hope that Prim is right.

Before I'm ready I find myself standing in front of her. I'm sure she can hear my heart pounding against my chest. Suddenly I feel frozen; the words are stuck on my tongue.

She gazes up at me through long lashes and I see her take me in. The deep purple of my dress, the smoky make-up around my eyes, my pale lips and short hair which is styled flat, the front swooped back in a soft swirl.

We observe each other for a few seconds, but she doesn't speak. I came to her, and she's waiting for me to make the first move.

I swallow down my anxiety and stretch my hand out to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I don't even have to wait one second, because she doesn't hesitate. Her hand is in mine and she's standing up.

I gently grip her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

When we make it through the waltzing people I stop in the middle of the floor. With our hands still together I place my other around her waist; hers finds its way to my shoulder.

We start to move in perfect harmony to the music, gliding around the floor effortlessly. She never takes her eyes off of mine and in return I do the same.

I feel like we two are the only people in the room, and she's looking at me like I'm the only thing in her entire world.

Warmth spreads through me and without thought I pull her closer to me. Our bodies are touching now, completely flush against each other and I've never felt more alive.

I want to say something to her, want to tell her how important she is and how much I need her in my life. I try to speak but the words don't come out.

A lump has formed in my throat but I force it down, because it's now or never.

"Katniss I…"

Before I can say anymore she places her finger against my lips.

"Shhhh."

I do as she asks and remain silent.

Her hand moves back to my shoulder and her eyes find mine again. Grey eyes are shining bright, and her expression is something that knocks the breath right out of me.

"You don't have to say it, I feel it too."

Without letting me respond she moves in and kisses me softly. I cease our movements in middle of the dance floor but pull her closer.

Her lips are as soft as silk against mine and I sigh into them.

She kisses me with so much emotion and certainty that I'm almost dizzy. I've waited so long for this moment, dreamt of it for countless nights, never thinking it could be a reality.

But here we are. The entire room has disappeared because all I can see, smell, taste, hear and feel is Katniss.

Her tongue is running along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she doesn't have to ask twice.

I open my mouth for her and let our tongues move together. Her kisses are like a drug and I know I'll never be able to get enough of her.

We kiss for what feels like hours when I'm suddenly aware of the sounds around me, an angry grunt, a shattering plate, a quiet giggle, a satisfied sigh, a loud whistle.

It's then that I remember we are not alone, but in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by the people of 12 and 13.

She must realize it too because she pulls away from my lips. Her cheeks are flushed pink her eyes full of emotion. In an instant she buries her head in the crook of my neck hiding her embarrassment. I let her hand drop and wrap my now free arm around her waist.

I glance around the room, every eye is upon us.

Prim is smiling brightly; soft giggle coming from her.

Her mother is standing by a table, the shattered remains of a plate around her feet. But fortunately she doesn't look angry, just surprised. When she meets my eyes she smiles at me.

I catch Finnick's eye and hear him whistle again, as he beams at us, while he holds Annie close.

Next I see Haymitch looking smug, but satisfied in a corner of the room, he just chuckles and nods for me to focus on Katniss again.

I do for a moment, she is still tucked against my chest, but I can see the smile on her lips. I lean down at kiss the top of her head.

I don't think the smile on my face can get any bigger, but it does.

For one moment I catch Gale's eye. His expression is hard and angry, his arms are crossed and he is sulking at one of the back table. I give him a smug look then gently coax Katniss' face out of my shoulder.

I stroke her cheek and her smile is blinding. Our lips meet again, her hands locking around the back of my neck.

Applause erupts around us, the whole of both districts cheering for us.

Everything in the world seems right, because no matter what happens now I will always have her.

Who knew all it would take was to ask her to dance with me.


End file.
